


First Meeting

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Cain and Abel meeting Johannes and Mikuni, Jessie meeting Hyde and Licht, Jeshika meeting Belkia and Tsubaki, and Jasei meeting Misono and Lilly. That's literally it; and my ocs all have pets.------
Kudos: 1





	First Meeting

Jeshika, a pretty Japan-born half American redhead, hummed and smiled as she walked. She had two cats with her, cats with harnesses, leashes attached to the harnesses. The leashes were both held in one hand, the other holding a dark red leash that trailed down to the collar of a dog. Said dog was black and white, and the dark blue collar had a tag that read 'Carter'. The two cats, meanwhile, were both dark brown. They appeared to potentially be siblings, and one had long hair and one had short hair. The longhair had a galaxy harness and purple leash, and the shorthair had a camouflage harness and dark green leash. Their names were Mavis (purple leash) and Markus, not that anyone would know without asking. Anyhow, she continued to walk along with the cats and dog. She gasped as she ran into someone...looking up and seeing two people there.

One had magenta hair in a ponytail and a hat, but he was just holding the hat in his hands. The other, the one she'd run into, had short black hair, red eyes, glasses, and a Yukata or kimono. She stared at them both a moment, then shook her head as she looked down. This was how Jeshika met the Servamp Tsubaki, and his subclass Belkia, for the first time.

Meanwhile, a pretty redhead named Jessie was in a convenience store, also with a cat and dog. Arika, the cat, was a lovely medium-hair cream and white kitty wearing a pink harness and had a darker leash. Royal, the dog, seemed to be a handsome blue and brown eyed black German Shepherd wearing a blue gray harness and with a blue gray leash. Jessie hummed and smiled at them, waiting in the line with the animals and the other people. She hummed as the line moved forward just a bit, and she shook her head a couple times. She hummed quietly as she and the others then continued to wait. The line then moved forward a bit more, and she looked around the store a moment. She laid eyes on a blonde and dark haired man, and left the line to go towards him, though not sure why. She hummed quietly as she approached, seeing no one was with him.

She and the man began to talk, then Royal barked and she looked up to see a black and white haired boy. She narrowed her eyes, for some reason deciding she already didn't like him...Hyde put a hand on her arm, gently, saying "No need to glare, you've just met; this is Licht." That's how Jessie, Hyde, and Licht met for the very first time, or rather Jessie met the guys for the first time.

Meanwhile, another pretty redhead was also with her cat and dog, whom were also leashed. They both also had harnesses, as one was a bigger breed and the other was a cat. Bea, the cat, was a lovely Snowshoe, cream and white with chocolate face, legs, and tail. The white was on her muzzle, paws of course, and tail tip, but also her chest had a patch. Lincoln, on the other hand, was a puppy still, but was a year old so he was almost full grown. He was a lovely white and brown Eskimo dog (Canadian) mix with blue and brown Sectoral eyes. He had a blue and purple splotched harness, and blue and purple striped leash. Bea had a flower patterned harness, and the leash was green, brown, and dark red striped. She hummed as she sat in the park with the dog and cat. Bea purred and rubbed on her chin, then settled back down into her lap and looked around a bit.

The cat and dog both noticed the butterfly like beautiful man and the boy before Jasei did. She looked up as they made sounds, and she looked over and saw the man and boy. They seemed to notice her too, for they headed her way and she sucked in a breath. They began to talk; this is how Jasei met Misono Arisuin and Lilly the Servamp for the first time.

Cain and Abel were walking with their dogs and cats, laughing and talking as they walked. Cain had a she cat, white and dark gray, named Brita, and a male fluffy golden dog named Sasha. Sasha was wearing a dark blue and white collar, the leash the same, and Brita had a magenta harness and leash. Sasha wasn't a puller, so he didn't have a harness. Abel's dog Sable, a beautiful Collie mix, wasn't a puller either, so he just had a collar and leash too. His collar was purple and white as was the leash, and the cat had a sunset harness and sunrise leash. She was a she cat named Bella, a pretty black Tuxedo. The dogs had been found together by the rescue, and no one knew they were mates...The cats could be sisters, but there was no way to know that either. They'd been found together as kittens, but there'd been no adult cats with the two she cats.

The brothers soon came upon a shop, walking up to the door and knocking and a guy let them in. He began talking to them, but was being kind of weird and creepy about it...They both yelped when a man dropped down from somewhere, the blonde man kicking the other guy. "Sorry about that," he said to the brothers; this is how aCain and Abel met Johannes and Mikuni.

End


End file.
